The Infamous Capitan
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Completed--One woman, alone in the world with her unborn child. One capitan, willing to change his life, to be in hers once again. A Jack and Elizabeth story.
1. Prologue

The Infamous Capitan  
  
Summary- One woman alone in the world with her unborn child. One Capitan, willing to change his life around, to be in hers.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything directly related to Pirates of the Caribbean, and I probably never will.  
  
Authors Note- While I may change Jack's image, I promise to never change his personality..I want to live.  
  
Prologue (Short and sweet just to start off)  
  
Her head rested in the crest of the wall and the window, eyes gazing out into the gray skies of Port Royal, Jamaica. Beyond the hill in which her house rested upon there was the entire town, and everyone went moving about their daily lives, without the slightest idea that she was watching them. A younger version of herself would have sat in that very part, playing a game where she would make up names and stories of the people she'd see, whether she personally knew them or not. That particular day, she'd give anything to be in the shoes of anyone else.  
  
" Elizabeth" a voice joined the knock on her bedroom door, " are you decent?".  
  
She sarcastically muttered a " no" but her father knew her tones all to well and entered anyways.  
  
He stood at the end of her bed, staring at her on the window sill, and she knew it, but kept her gaze off him. " Doctor says you are three months along, is that any help on to determine who the father is?".  
  
Usually she would loudly object to her fathers personal image of her, but it was no longer worth the time or the energy. " No need, I know who the father is" she pulled her legs against her body, " Will" she whispered.  
  
" Turner? Will Turner is dead" and he sounded proud to be saying those words. Most likely he was, knowing very well that they as easily burned a hole in her soul as they brought him pleasure.  
  
She solemnly rested her had on her knees, still facing the window. " I know, but he was alive three months ago, and he fathered our child".  
  
" Engaging in premarital doings is not the young lady of your kind was suppose to do. You were not raised that way".  
  
" I've changed" her whisper was barely audible.  
  
" It's not necessary to say so, you bringing a basterd child into this world is enough proof all it's own".  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew darker, almost as black as her pupils. The expression of sadness and anger mixing on her face. " How dare you call my child a basterd!" she jumped to her feet, pointing a stern finger at her father, " this baby is your grandchild!".  
  
" He does not have a father, therefore he is a basterd!".  
  
Tears dwelled in her eyes for another countless time that day, adding onto many others, " Will died to save me, anymore of a father would have come to appreciate that".  
  
The stubborn governor remained hurt by his daughters harsh words only for a brief moment, " I refuse to have anything to do with this child, and you will do the same".  
  
She verbally attacked him again before he left her bedroom, " it's my child and it's my body!" she screamed, " there is a baby growing inside of me and that damn well makes it mine!".  
  
" Not for long, once that basterd is born this will all be over and we can forget this ever happened" and he closed the door behind.  
  
But Elizabeth only pulled it open and let it slam into the wall, " don't you dare think for one moment that I am going to give up my child- my baby!" she silently reminded herself that aside from a few swords at Browns shop, it would be the only remains of William Turner.  
  
He continued down the stairwell, " Elizabeth, you're young and un-wed and not capable of caring for a child or being a mother".  
  
" I'm capable of a lot more than you take me for".  
  
The governor stopped on the middle step, " I raised you by myself Elizabeth, and I tell you, it is no joy doing such alone". First of all, that was a lie, from her earliest memories, the girl had more of nannies and servants than she did of her own father.  
  
It was like he used a cold knife to rip her heart out, which he mind as well would have done. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Her anger had increased so much that it subsided into a shaking tone. " Well I can't honestly say that it was any more of a *joy* being your daughter. But I can promise I will be a better parent than you ever were".  
  
Elizabeth returned to her room, pulling her doorknob out of the wall and replacing it gently in its frame. She laid face down on her bed, burying her face in the comfort of the quilt. Her tears as soft as the material against her face, and her cries not breaking the silence of the room. She was not going to loose her baby, her child. The small life that she and Will created. In a way, keeping the baby would be like keeping him alive in some way. And she was willing to take any drastic measures, to ensure that it would happen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note- I'M SORRY! I hated killing will, bad Moe bad. But it's all part of the plot and Jack and Elizabeth etc. At least Orlando Bloom is still alive, and he's going to be in the sequel. He better be in the sequel- right Diane?  
  
Another Authors Note- I don't know the name of the maid in Elizabeth's bedroom the night she was kidnapped, I don't think she had one. So, in the story, her name is Lydia.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, so far, I still only own the banner. And I stole that.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The streaks of orange, red, and pink streaked across the sky in a blanket of the setting sun. Elizabeth laid on her bed, her legs curled against her chest, watching the view from her open balcony window. Access tears rolled down her cheeks, the salt cleansing the skin. She didn't want to have a child at that time in her life, but most of all, she didn't want to have lost Will. It didn't matter, he wasn't coming back, and the baby wasn't going away. She'll never forget watching him die, the last words he said-  
  
" Would you like me to turn down your bed miss?" Lydia's soft voice brought her back into reality.  
  
Elizabeth slowly sat up, her head feeling like a cannon ball. " No thank you" she stumbled towards the door.  
  
" Where are you going at this hour?".  
  
" It doesn't matter, and tell that to my father if he bothers to ask".  
  
No one bothered to notice her simply walking out the front door. They all knew, all thinking she was a ' knocked up whore' and no longer meant anything. Same with walking down the street. Though no one knew, it was the stares she was receiving that made her paranoid. Even though it was her frizzled hair and drained expressions that caused attention.  
  
She made it to the harbor, walking along one of the docks. By her pace and the time of day, the sun had seeped past the horizon by the time she got there. Whether it was the stretched ocean before or, or simply a glass of water on the kitchen table, it would make her think of Will.  
  
Her throat still ached from her screams the night he died, but the ache in her heart would never subside. The horrid thought of ' it should have been me' crossed her mind twice a minute. The reoccurring dream she would about when she first met Will Turner, years ago, had changed. Now it was the same setting, but now it was a different Will, as she last saw him, all grown up. He floated on the same board, beside the same ship. But when awaking on board, instead of reciting his name, he'd say ' I love you' and die right there. It had only been a month, he has only been dead for a month, and she wanted to be dead herself, just to see him once more. Even if it was only in her mind. Will would have made an excellent father, but she never got the chance to tell him.  
  
" Next time you drop the anchor, make sure I'm not holding onto it!".  
  
That voice. That raspy, comical voice was what forced her to turn around. It was pitch black, but Elizabeth could see a figure moving against the darkness. She took a few steps back from where she came from. " Jack?" she dared to ask, thinking it was probably not him.  
  
" Lizzie?" but it was.  
  
Taking less cautious steps, she ran into his arms, assuming they were open. He was the only one who could understand anything she felt, and only him. After all, he was there when Will died. He was the only person she felt comfortable crying near, and he was the only person who would hold her when she did. Her forehead rested between his neck and shoulder, stray tears falling on his shirt.  
  
Jack gently caressed her back, " Lizzie, you have to trust me, you'll get through this, you will" he still didn't know of the baby, " you're the strongest person I know". He still acted as though there was no time between the last they had seen each other, and had taken their conversation right from where they left it.  
  
She pulled her head back, he still had his arms around her. She couldn't see his face, but knew he'd always look the same, " can we go somewhere to talk?".  
  
" Sure" he softly said, a tone rarely heard in the past. He then yelled an order, " Gibbs, don't do anything I wouldn't do!".  
  
" And what does that eliminate?" a familiar voice responded.  
  
Still with an arm around her waist, the two exited the harbor and took a detour away from the main street. " How long are you in town for?" she asked.  
  
" As long as it takes, I wanted to make sure you were doing better".  
  
" I wish I could give you good news" Elizabeth muttered.  
  
He rubbed her hip, " I haven't seen you in over a month, there has to be something worth telling".  
  
There was no use in even bothering to hide it, especially from the only non-judging person she knew at the time. " I'm pregnant".  
  
" See, t...." he stopped in his tracks, Elizabeth copying him. " That was not on the expecting list, whoa, are you-um-sure?". She nodded, followed my a long moment, he attempted to continue, " is it...".  
  
" Will's?" she finished for him, " yes, it is. And in January, I'm going to give birth to a basterd".  
  
Jack's eyebrows flared, " basterd? Sounds like something your father would say, no offense to him or anything".  
  
She shrugged, " a constant reminder that my baby won't have a father-ever".  
  
" Liz" he pulled her into his arms, " Liz, the baby will have a father, I promise" there was a question in mind, but he wasn't sure if it were too sensitive, " did Will-did you tell him?" he felt her shake her head, " well I bet you he knows. And if he cannot be here, someone else will be" Jack wasn't even sure if the next words to leave his mouth were to make sense, " even if I have to, I don't know, quit being a pirate to be here with you".  
  
A laugh, she actually laughed. The sound was so foreign to her that it took awhile to identify it, " nice one Jack".  
  
" What? I was serious".  
  
Another giggle, " you're a pirate, you were born to be one. You're place is on the open ocean, not here with some pregnant girl" she believed there was a better chance of Will rising from the dead.  
  
" My place is wherever it's meant to be" Jack stepped back to better see her face, " you don't have to be alone, and I don't want you to be alone".  
  
Elizabeth's breath hitched, " it doesn't matter, my father says I'll have to give up the baby after it's born. It's what he wants".  
  
Jack barely saw her dark eyes in the dim streetlight, " is that what you want to do?" she shook her head, " then it's not something you'll have to do".  
  
" I don't have a choice. Because I'm nor married, I don't have any say in decisions made about my life".  
  
His eyes went astray, " but if you were married, would you be able to keep the baby?".  
  
Her heart jumped, and silence wasn't doing her any good, " possibly, I suppose, but I can't be sure".  
  
More silence, she could sense Jack was deep in thought, but with no clue what about. " I hate to say, but I must really get back to the ship, before I'm marooned- again. Can you meet me, say at that bell thing where you fell, tomorrow about noon?".  
  
Elizabeth nodded, " alright".  
  
" Excellent love, I'll be there will bells on...if I can find any".  
  
There was something about Jack Sparrow, something not different, not anything that would be found in a legend about him. Almost like the death of Will Turner changed him, in ways that could not be noticed by anyone other than Elizabeth. Then again, there was still one thing she had not yet seen herself. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Infamous Captain  
  
Authors Note- Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I will make up for it in later chapters- plus a surprise at the end of this one(that doesn't mean you should just skip to the end).  
  
Disclaimer- There's this thing online where you can pay to see if you're related to Johnny Depp, that'd be the closest I could come to owning something remotely close to Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She woke long after dawn, a cringe pulling from inside her stomach pulling her from a dreamless slumber. Cool sweat seeped from her forehead and she could barely feel her throat expanding. Throwing back her bed sheets, Elizabeth flew from her bed and raced across the floor to her bathroom. She barely made it to the chamber pot before becoming violently sick. There was a knock echoing from the front door as she was rinsing her mouth with cold water.  
  
Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom to find that a beige envelop had been slipped under her door. Gently bringing it into her hands, she dragged her finger under the envelopes flab. Inside was a letter.  
  
Dear Miss Swann,  
  
Capitan Jack Sparrow apologizes fro the last minute change, but requests your company for dinner tonight. Seven in the evening at the Port Royal pier (or as he would call it ' the bell thing').  
  
The handwriting was so nicely done, it had to have been a woman, three guesses it being Anamaria, especially with that last part. Dinner? Capitan Jack Sparrow was not one for an actual meal, more like living off apples and rum. Either way she wouldn't ignore the invitation of a man trying to be a gentleman- especially Jack.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Elizabeth sat in front of her vanity mirror at half past six, pulling her long curls into a simple ponytail behind her neck. Staring deeply into her own eyes, she thought perhaps that would help her predict what the future would hold.  
  
Obviously she was going to have the baby, not even her father could change that. But would she ever get to hold him or her? The though of never seeing the child's face tore her up inside. And what about Jack- where was he going to be in all this? Elizabeth trusted him to be a man of his word, but he didn't have one to give.  
  
At the moment.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
And yet another gorgeous sunset decorated the sky over the town. To think they'd all look the same after awhile, but each one was unique in it's own way. This one especially.  
  
When climbing the final step to the pier, she didn't see anyone. But parallel to the large bell tower was a small table positioned with a chair on each end. Place atop was a lace tablecloth and two tall candles, the flames flickering in the light breeze. And two covered plates before each chair, with silver glasses next to them. She couldn't help the smile that tugged the corners of her mouth, to think Jack had done it all. And yet, no one was in sight.  
  
" Jack?" she called, strolling around the platform. From behind the stone arch, a man gracefully appeared in her view. She didn't see him very clearly, but his clean cut impression made her automatically believe it couldn't be him. " I beg your pardon sir, I thought you were someone else".  
  
Just as she turned away, " you look lovely Lizzie" and that was without a doubt Jack's voice.  
  
She faced the mysterious looking man as he came towards her. She was now able to see his details. Dressed in regular slacks and a dark overcoat, he was clean shaved but very tan. His ear length jet black hair drew attention to his eyes. Those eyes- there wasn't any coal outlining them. " Jack?" she gasped.  
  
The man smirked, " I think it's still me, somewhere in here".  
  
Elizabeth nearly dell off her balance. By god it was him, she'd never recognize him in decades. " Jack, w-what did you do?".  
  
He shrugged, " I just want to spend time with you, and I don't want to give up that ugly pirate vibe".  
  
That didn't make any sense, " that's not the only vibe you have".  
  
Jack smiled again, " now Miss Swann, if I may show you to your table" he offered his arm to her and she kindly accepted. She had seen him smile in the past, and though he still had the gold teeth, it was more noticeable. But it was all gone, the long, messy hair, the braids in his beard. Everything. Just as the gentleman neither though he would ever be, he pulled out Elizabeth's chair before sitting down across from her. " Thank you for coming".  
  
She couldn't stop staring at him for the life of her. His new ' ensemble' took years off his age, not like she ever knew how old he was to begin with. " Jack, why would you do this? It isn't you".  
  
" I wanted to have an evening with you being a normal person- well, somewhat normal".  
  
It was accent that stood as identification that he was still Jack Sparrow, but the words going along with it were just as strange. She had indicated already that she was very shocked, at least that's all that slipped out, " thank you for inviting me" ' change the subject before he catches on, " it's so charming".  
  
" I know what you're thinking, and Anamaria only helped with the letter" she giggled, " I had already spilled about five bottles of ink by the time she took over".  
  
Elizabeth tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, " so this is the romantic side of Capitan Jack Sparrow, wining and dining".  
  
" Not really. It's more like watering and dining, since pregnant women aren't suppose to drink".  
  
Just the way he said that, so light and caring, " That's very thoughtful of you".  
  
He looked down into his lap, " Liz, before you start eating, there's-uh-something I have to do before I go insane, even more so".  
  
She slightly shrugged, smiling, " what's that?".  
  
Jack's lips curled in an odd fashion that made his cheeks twitch. With an uncomfortable expression, he reached into his pocket then revealed a closed fist. " Elizabeth Swann" he clearly said and opened his hand to show a gold band resting in his palm, " will you marry me?". 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note- Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I promise Jack isn't going to change, other than what I already did. I was thinking about those who gave me the idea of making the baby Jack's baby. That's a good idea, but I have awhile to think if I'm really going to do that.  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elizabeth snorted, " nice one Jack, you obviously didn't cut off your sense of humor".  
  
He sheepishly glanced at the ring in his hand, " actually, I was, well I-I'm serious".  
  
She gazed across the table and deep into his eyes. They were so dark with truth and passion, he would have admitted if it were a joke by then. " Oh god, you're serious".  
  
He nodded, once again looking away from her, " feel free to say no, I only wanted to help".  
  
" Help me?".  
  
" Yeah" Jack gazed to the setting sun, then back to her, " you said that if you were married, your father would change his mind about keeping the baby".  
  
Several times, Elizabeth attempted to speak, but the words didn't emerge very easily, " perhaps he meant Will, if he was still alive, or- and I hate to say it- Norrington. But you're Jack Sparrow, my father ordered to have you killed....twice".  
  
" I know, I know, but that was the point of all this" he tugged at one of his short strands, " you barely recognized me, there's a small chance he will. It's worth a shot, isn't it?".  
  
Elizabeth's stern expression remained, " Jack, you're asking me to marry you. A marriage, that lasts forever, 'til death do us part, and you can't kill yourself" she interrupted before he had the chance to, " and on top of that, a baby. Taking your responsibility for another life, are you sure you can handle that?".  
  
" I haven't though every detail over, but, it's been on my mind since-since Will died".  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed, " how? You just found out I was pregnant yesterday".  
  
Jack began rocking in his chair, and was very uneasy about it, " I-I know, b-but" he briefly stopped to control his stuttering, " I don't want you to be alone, either of you".  
  
The ring was still displayed in his palm. By the look of the tan line on his middle finger, it was recently his, " Jack, I can't believe you want to get married, you of anyone I know. What about being a pirate? And the Black Pearl? That's your ship".  
  
" No it's not" his whisper was barely audible, " I promoted Anamaria to Capitan earlier today".  
  
At that precise moment, Elizabeth wanted no more than to either turn back time or jump off that cliff. Anything to get Jack off the hook he got himself on. He changed his physical image, and was trying to adjust his physical image, and given up the only thing he ever cared about. All that for her. To be her husband, she didn't know al his reasons, but he was asking for a lifetime commitment, while willing to be part of one himself. In light of recent events, he was the only person willing to help her, to be there. After all, being her main concern, being with Jack meant being with her child. " Can you honestly tell me, that you want to be someone's father?" this was the last conversation topic she ever expected to have with him.  
  
" Yes".  
  
" You don't have any experience with children".  
  
" Neither do you?".  
  
Elizabeth got up and began pacing next to the table, " I can't believe you gave up the ship! You would rather die then that".  
  
Jack shrugged, thinking it was either die or marry her, " Anamaria said I can always come back, but I'm going to have to do a lot of feet kissing. I don't plan on going back".  
  
She felt her eyes moisten, " never go back to the Black Pearl? You're Capitan Jack Sparrow".  
  
" In terms of the Pearl, it's Commodore Jack Sparrow" he corrected, " but if you say yes, it's just going to be Jack Sparrow" by that point, he was certain she was going to refuse his offer, and he would be facing Anamaria's boots within the hour.  
  
Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind at once, and she couldn't catch one to make sense of it. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip, ready to face what would happen after she said the next word that left her lips, " yes".  
  
The whisper was so faint, he panicked, " what?" and he couldn't risk being sure.  
  
" Yes, I'll marry you" still a whisper, but more clear.  
  
And this time he heard. His complexion went pale and his eyes grew much darker, his jaw fell for a second, hardly enough to notice. Jack got up, nearly stumbled over his feet, and walked over to her. He stood at least a head taller, but looked into her eyes as he placed the band on her middle finger. Elizabeth let out a giggle and replaced the ring on her index finger. She gently kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. " I promise you Lizzie, everything's going to be alright. I swear on my life, you and the baby will be safe".  
  
" Don't swear on your live" she pleaded, tightening her grip on him, which caused him to do the same, " I can't loose both of you".  
  
" You won't" he whispered, " you won't".  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
Dinner went easily forgotten. Elizabeth had to be home before her father bothered to notice she was gone. Jack walked her home, and it was assumed that he'd be sleeping on the ship. Not one plan, not even the slightest mention, for an actual wedding was said. Let alone what was to come after. Both were still in shock that she had said yes.  
  
Yes, Elizabeth accepted a marriage proposal. And unlike Norrington, she meant it, and Jack of all people. Soon enough, she was going to be Mrs. Jack Sparrow, but she had to get use to saying that.  
  
" So I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" the man who once had shackles around her neck and a pistol to her head was now uneasy just to simply speak to her.  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward, slightly on tiptoe and quickly kissed him on the lips, " defiantly".  
  
Jack stayed at the end of the roadway leading to her mansion until hearing the front door close. " 'Til death do us part" he muttered while walking away. 


	5. Chapter Five

Review Responses (I'm going hate doing this)-  
  
LilFlyerGirl- Thank you Diane! The horror I would be in without you! Then again, I think about LA, and the horror we're going to do together  
  
Raksha- I don't know where to begin with you! I'm a teenager, not an English major, so whether you're a professor or not I don't care. I am not forcing you to read this story so back the hell off. Spelling, everyone makes mistakes, live with it. This is fan fiction, not an original story. If I wanted it to be that way it would be on fictionpress, but this is how I wanted it to be, your opinion means nothing to me. Don't advertise books to me! You have no right to criticize the way I'm doing something, not with your comments. How do I ' insult' readers? Do you have at theory behind that? Or are you just trying to sound grown up? You're not worth spending anymore time for this response.  
  
Little Wind- Try reading past authors notes. I clearly said I was going to change Jack, but not to the point where he can't be recognized. If you had some patience, you could wait for a few more chapters to see why Jack is doing this. He's not some cold hearted person. " Keeping the baby" is in terms of adoption, and yes ' honey' they had it back then. It had nothing to do with abortion. Thanks for the compliment, but, I'll do what I want with the characters and if you don't like it, tough.  
  
Jakane- Once again, lack of patience. Jack knows what he's doing, and Elizabeth gave him several opportunities to back out, but its his decision. If the thought of having a baby made every scared man run away, no one out there would have a father. Everyone gets scared. Also, Elizabeth's father isn't going to get servants if he doesn't support his daughter having a baby now is he? Maybe they didn't know about alcohol effecting a pregnancy, but what's wrong with being careful? If you're going to pick out every wrong detail, find a story where it's more obvious. And finally, the bell- thing may be part of the military fort, but if Jack was able to steal a ship from the Royal Navy right under their noses, I think he can handle getting up there  
  
Mountain Lion- I'm not even going to bother, you have your own story to worry about. I made Jack somewhat serious, you made him gay!  
  
To everyone else- Thank you for your reviews!  
  
It's just a story, something I made up to fit a plot I created. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Commodore Jack Sparrow, well now he would only refer to himself as Jack Sparrow, only slept an hour or two throughout the night. He sat through the dark air thinking, he rarely did that. The last time he thought so clearly about Elizabeth was when trying to figure out how he could use to escape from a hanging, and that was only a matter of seconds. Elizabeth loved Will, and he knew from first meeting the guy that he was madly head over heels for her. And just like that, in an instant, their fate was crushed when he died. Thinking back, if the chance had presented itself, he would have traded places with easily, baby or no baby. But instead he was the one that kept Elizabeth from killing herself by going after him. Jack could have simply returned Elizabeth to Port Royal and leave it at that. Pirates code, he made a sincere promise to Will and could not turn against it, if not for a code, then for a friend. But, he was beginning to winder if it was more than that promise that as keeping him in Port Royal.  
  
" Jack, get up, now. Before the goats mistake you for a dropping platter.  
  
Never in a million years would he be able to forget the familiarity of Anamaria's voice , or her kicking in his ribcage, " wake me in five minutes" he grumbled.  
  
" I'm not your bloody wife!".  
  
Jack sat up and swayed a little, eyes still closed, " no, not you" he extended his middle finger to reveal a missing ring and a tan line.  
  
Anamaria easily recognized that, " where's your ring? Did you swallow it again?".  
  
He shook his head, opening his eyes only to squint in the blinding sunlight, " I gave it away".  
  
" Gave it away?" she snorted, " I believe it was a younger Jack Sparrow who loved that stupid thing like a brother, no debt you ever got in was worth paying off with it. You even said that rusted thing wouldn't leave your finger unless it was to his- what was it, your wife?" she broke out in laughter.  
  
" Was I sober? Wait, no, that doesn't matter, because that's why it's gone" Anamaria's laughter ceased and her jaw fell just a little, " okay, I lied, she's fiancé".  
  
She had the small chance for relief until he said fiancé. Grunted words came out of her before some that made sense, " exactly how drunk were you last night?".  
  
" Sober as a newborn baby" he jumped at his own choice of words, " now that was ironic".  
  
" You proposed to someone? Are you sure it was even a woman?".  
  
Jack mocked her, " yes Elizabeth is a woman".  
  
Anamaria's eyes grew to the size of her fists, " Swann? Elizabeth Swann?" Jack nodded, " you proposed to Elizabeth Swann?" another nod, " Elizabeth..".  
  
" We've accomplished the fact that I proposed to Elizabeth" he said a little annoyed.  
  
" So all this transformation" she kicked his ankle, " was for her? Just to get turned down?".  
  
" Who said anything about being turned down? She said yes".  
  
" What got in your head that made you want to marry her?".  
  
Jack leaned against a wooden post supporting the dock, " because she's pregnant".  
  
Anamaria gaped once more, " what? I thought you weren't drunk!".  
  
" I wasn't, and the baby's not mine! Will, he's the father".  
  
She suddenly lost her desire to nag at him, " oh" she copied his position against another post, " poor thing".  
  
Jack nodded, " her father says she'd have to give the baby for adoption since she wasn't married, and now we're just hoping I won't be recognized that soon".  
  
" So you're willing to drop your entire life to be someone's husband, and someone else's father?".  
  
" I didn't make you Capitan for nothing" he said, " look, I know it won't make sense to a lot of people, but in some way, it does to Lizzie and me".  
  
Anamaria chuckled, " something makes sense to you? Have you even thought about what you're getting yourself into?".  
  
He shrugged, " once or twice during the night. But each time, I remembered how much worse it is for Liz. I made a promise to Will and it doesn't matter how lightly he took it, I don't intend on breaking it".  
  
She tried to catch him in eye contact, but he was obviously being unavoidable, " no, it's not just the promise. You've got another reason for doing this".  
  
" Maybe I do".  
  
Anamaria left him at that, though it wasn't to be forgotten, " so, when's the wedding?".  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
" Sooner than later" Elizabeth said to Lydia, after an unknowingly having a similar conversation.  
  
" You should have taken the time to think it over" Lydia commented as she dressed the bed, " you can't just say yes to a man like Jack Sparrow".  
  
Elizabeth was back on the window sill, " if only you saw the look in his eyes. There are few men who you can just answer like that- I think Jack is one of them. He's changed in certain ways".  
  
" Men don't change" she arranged pillows along the bed frame, " you can't trust a pirate".  
  
Elizabeth glared at the wall in front of her, " I trusted one pirate" she said more to herself.  
  
" And look where that got you".  
  
Outraged and disgusted, she got up and stormed out of her bedroom. To be honest, she only wanted to see Jack at the moment. He wasn't what everyone was saying he was and now, since he was her fiancé, she was going to prove it, to whomever necessary. There was just two things standing in her way, literally. Her father, and a familiar face, standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
" Norrington!" she gasped, " what are you doing here?" she hadn't seen him since arriving back in Port Royal, and she was defiantly not paying attention at the time.  
  
Her father smiled, " I have some wonderful news Elizabeth". Tat wasn't good, father and daughter did not have the same opinion on what ' wonderful new' was. " Commodore Norrington, has agreed to marry you". 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note- Thank you everyone! I really needed defense in the things I said, outbursts can be really dangerous. Also, I need your help. A lot of people have suggested the idea of making it Jack's baby. I have the name and the gender picked out but I can't get that thought out of my head. So, I'm starting a poll. When and if you review, at the end, just add either ' Jack' or ' Will'. Thanks in advance.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The news hit her like a brick in the face. She grasped onto the railing to avoid either fainting or lunging herself at that horrid grin. That, she was more than desperate to do.  
  
" Agreed?" she repeated, " like it was some kind of deal?".  
  
Her father smirked with pride, " Elizabeth, I know how much this child means to you, the Commodore would be honored to take in the father role, and of course make you his wife".  
  
Saying his names too many times did bring bad luck. But the image of Norrington being soiled on by a newborn was most amusing. A second proposal, how many cliffs would she have to fall off before he'd get the idea that she'd rather eat broken glass then be his wife. " Uh, you know, everything has been so sudden lately. I'm going for a walk, just to clear my head. I'll be back later" she brushed past the two and out the front door before either could say something else. Falling off a cliff and nearly dying was much easier than that.  
  
In a long dress and no shoes, Elizabeth managed to run through Port Royal with only a few odd glares. From the end of the dock, she could see Jack and Anamaria.  
  
" Hi Ana" she said, Jack stood up just in time to catch her as she tripped, " Norrington proposed!".  
  
" Again? Doesn't that guy take a hint?".  
  
Elizabeth stood properly on her own. " I guess since his competition was eliminated he thinks I'm desperate enough to accept it this time".  
  
Jack raised an eye brow, " did you?".  
  
Even with her back to Anamaria, Elizabeth knew she had gotten up and went back on board the ship, " of course I didn't, I'm marrying you".  
  
" Well, you said you would" he was stuttering again, " but, if he offered, your father would probably appreciate it more, if you married Norrington".  
  
" Curse what my father thinks!" she yelled, " if Norrington was the last man on the face of the Earth I still wouldn't marry him. I want to marry you, alright?".  
  
He nodded, and almost smiled, " alright".  
  
" Right now" she breathed.  
  
" Come again?".  
  
" If there's one thing my father respects, it's the law, or something that's lawful. The sooner we have a marriage certificate, the sooner this is all cleared. We have to get married, today, right now!".  
  
Jack froze, stunned. He knew this was coming, he just wasn't expecting it so fast. " Alright, lets do it" her wide grin revealed her teeth, " um, how?".  
  
" Uuummm" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder, " we have to go to the church".  
  
His nose twitched, " uh, they don't really like me, since I'm not really a clergy member".  
  
Elizabeth giggled, recalling the list of charges that were once against him, " you could be your old self and those oaths would never know the difference. But Reverend Crane is the only whom can marry a couple. Her married my father and mother, and he won't ask questions, he'll just give us the certificate".  
  
" I suppose we'll need one of those" Jack took her hand in his and began walking away.  
  
But she pulled his arm back, " and a witness".  
  
" Don't you usually- not want one of those?".  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, " it's just a signature, for the certificate to say someone else was there".  
  
He shrugged, " suppose that makes sense. Hey Gibbs!" Jack screamed towards the Black Pearl, " get down here, I need a favor!".  
  
She turned around to see an old friend walking down the ramp. Joshamee Gibbs, the man who first educated Elizabeth in pirates when she was just a little girl. If not for him, neither Will or herself would know a thing about the Black Pearl. Despite his rugged looks, he would always be the same gentle man at heart. " Miss Swann" he kissed her hand, " so nice to see you again".  
  
" Hello Mister Gibbs" she politely responded.  
  
Before releasing her hand, he noticed the new addition to her finger, " and may I say congratulations".  
  
" Elizabeth wants you to go to her wedding" Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Gibbs cracked a grin, " I'd be honored, when's the ceremony".  
  
" Ceremony" Jack snorted, " uh, it's today, this afternoon actually".  
  
" I wouldn't miss it, your father must be overwhelmed".  
  
" Oh, he will be" she said under light laughter.  
  
Gibbs seemed to have been looking over both Jack and Elizabeth's shoulders, " isn't it bad luck to see the groom before the wedding".  
  
" God I hope not" Jack muttered.  
  
" If so, may I suggest quickly leaving, Commodore Norrington is approaching the harbor".  
  
In sharp gasps, they both spun around and that he was. From the main street, the wicked man was moving closer, eyes about, in search of Elizabeth. " Good idea, lets run". Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand, she did to Gibbs, and the three ducked between wooden crates and crowds of sailors to land, with Norrington only paces in the other direction. Still a chain, the three went to the same detour as two nights prior. They escaped without being caught and dashed onto an empty street.  
  
" Keep going" Elizabeth called, " the church is just a little further".  
  
" Just a bloody moment" Gibbs stopped, pulling the others into a whip-lashing halt, " you're going to marry him?" he expressed the word ' him' in an outrage. They frantically nodded, " does your father know?".  
  
" We'd be running a little bit faster if he did, don't you think?" Jack commented.  
  
Gibbs gave him the glare of a thousand deaths, " you told me you cut your hair to help even your weight".  
  
Jack curled his lip, " well, I suppose that could be one of the reasons".  
  
" Miss Swann" Gibbs groveled at her side, " are you sure you know what you're doing? He didn't have a pistol to your head did he?".  
  
" Damn thing's not even loaded" Jack muttered.  
  
Elizabeth gently shook her head, " no, we have very logical reasons for doing this".  
  
" Liz is pregnant, Wills the father, he can't be here, we're going to get married, Norrington isn't, raise the baby, live happily ever after hoping that the kid won't be in some secret plan to kill the two of us" he drew out, then took a deep breath, still wondering what ' logical' really was.  
  
Gibbs blinked, " that's a lot of information for ten seconds".  
  
She sighed, " but he's the only one who can do it like that" and Jack grinned to reveal is gold teeth that clashed with the rest of him.  
  
Joshamee let out a long, deep breath, " alright Miss Swann, Jack, lets get the two of you down that aisle".  
  
" What aisle?" Jack whispered to Elizabeth as they continued their walk to the church. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note- I've been to one wedding in my life, my brothers. So if the one here sounds weird, its because that one was too. Also, this is in the past and I'm not to sure how they went back then. P.S thank you for the reviews!  
  
Another Authors Note- This chapter was written with Diane in mind. No, she's not marrying Johnny Depp (at least I don't think she is, she may be planning it) but it could give her a few ideas. Alex! Alex! Alex!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Jack entered the church and left any noises on the street. The pale walls stretched to the high, arched ceiling. They stood on red velvet that led along the floor to the altar at the end.  
  
Elizabeth stood behind one of the white benches, " this is it".  
  
From a doorway beyond the altar came a lengthy, thin man who was slightly balding and was dressed in clergy robes. " Miss Swann? How nice to see you, to what do I owe this pleasure?".  
  
She took a deep breath, " hello Reverend Crane" but that was all she could get out.  
  
" Uh, reverend" Gibbs continued, " we were hoping if you would perform a wedding ceremony, a very short one actually".  
  
The old reverend stepped down from the altar, eyeing Elizabeth, " for Miss Swann?" she weakly nodded, " right now?" another nod, " your father gave me no such news".  
  
" Actually" Jack stepped forward, " it's more of a secret, and a surprise, more like a secret surprise".  
  
Reverend Crane mocked an eyebrow, " who may I ask are you?".  
  
" Elizabeth's fiancé" he wasn't sure what was to be said in such a response.  
  
" You're name?".  
  
" Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth answered, convincing herself it was worth the risk.  
  
Jack leaned forward, " I thought I was someone else" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned her head on an angle, " no, you're going to be Jack because that's who you are. Besides you can't get married under a fake name".  
  
" Perhaps I should consult your father before such actions are conducted" the reverend suggested, beginning to see what the three were planning, or had already planned.  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes, " we're asking for a few simple words and a piece of paper. Good Lord man, we're not going to murder you on the spot".  
  
" But if it comes to that.." Jack raised a finger for threatening.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed it and forced it back to his side, " if anything were to happen, your name would not be mentioned, we would face the consequences on our own. Please reverend" she knew that's all he was worried about.  
  
Reverend Crane sighed with annoyance and surrender, " very well, I'll be back in a moment" he went back to the same doorway he once came through.  
  
Gibbs followed Jack and Elizabeth down the aisle to the alter. " I think we're suppose to stand like this" she positioned Jack so he was standing sideways and facing her, then stood in his front view, taking his hands in hers. She could feel her throat getting tighter.  
  
Jack nodded, trusting everything in her. And was thankful he was still conscious on top of it all. The reverend emerged once again, a small slip of paper in hand. He placed it atop of the Bible that he was holding and rested it at his feet. He proudly stood beyond the couple, standing between them with his hands neatly behind his back. " We are gathered here today...".  
  
" Uh, reverend" Elizabeth politely interrupted, " to save your own time, you can go straight to the vows" she looked at Jack, who was a little confused, and mouthed ' trust me'.  
  
Reverend Crane shrugged, " as you wish. Jack Sparrow" he said his last name as though he wasn't sure that as it, " do you take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? 'Til death do you part?".  
  
" I do" Jack felt an odd strain in the pit of his stomach created from how strong and sturdy his words were. Elizabeth blinked in amazement that he knew the proper words to say. He grinned at her.  
  
" Elizabeth Swann" she took a deep breath as it was now her turn, " do you take Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? 'Til death do you part?".  
  
She tugged on his hands, feeling the back of her eyes beginning to sting, " I do".  
  
The reverend retrieved the Bible, the certificate, and a quill from the altar table. Elizabeth was first to sign on one of the three blank lines, her hands quivering, then handed it to Jack, who signed below where the date had been written. The book had just been placed in Gibbs's hands when the church door burst open.  
  
Norrington, he found them. Elizabeth gasped, Jack muttered a few curse words under his breath.  
  
" Elizabeth" he had the tone as though he had just found his young daughter, but it soon turned to a cold stare, " Sparrow" he grunted.  
  
" Aye! You're not as dumb as we thought!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Gibbs handed the marriage certificate back to Reverend Crane, who then said, " by the power in myself and the nation of Jamaica, I know pronounce you husband and wife" Norrington began to choke, " you may now kiss the bride".  
  
Fueled by sock, Elizabeth lunged at Jack, pressing her lips against his and sending them tumbling to the floor. In a rough and stunning way, she as the one to confirm the official beginning of their marriage.  
  
" Elizabeth Marie Swann!" Norrington's voice boomed. She was lifted off Jack by him pulling at the back of her dress, " your father could disown you, marrying a pirate! Jack Sparrow of all! How could you?" he began dragging her up the aisle.  
  
" I don't care! Let me go!" she desperately tried to struggle out of grip, but he used his available hand to grab her scalp, causing her to wince in pain.  
  
Jack sprung to his feet at a speed that surprised Gibbs. He ran to the struggle and in the blink of an eye, had thrown his fist perfectly into the side of Norrington's head. He immediately fell to the floor. " Come on" he calmly said to Elizabeth and guided her towards the door, looking over his shoulder, " beg your pardon about that reverend". Gibbs snatched the marriage certificate, muttered a ' thank you' along with a ' goodbye' and went after them.  
  
" Maybe this was a bad idea" Elizabeth cried, walking down the same path on the street, " after that, my fathers reaction is going to be much worse".  
  
Jack had one arm around her shoulders and his other hand enclosed around hers, " no one is ever going to hurt you Lizzie, I promise. If you don't want to tell your father right away, that's fine".  
  
Elizabeth stopped, he did as well, " no, I'm not going to be afraid of him, not anymore".  
  
Gibbs held the certificate in front of Jack, who took it. " If you get the chance later, come back to the Pearl, the crew's gonna want to congratulate you two. I best be off, congratulations again" and like Anamaria earlier, he walked away from them.  
  
Jack searched deeply into her eyes, searching for any sign of regret. He didn't find one, " are you sure?".  
  
She managed a frail smile, " we're married" she said, " it sounds so odd saying that. I'm Mrs. Jack Sparrow".  
  
He let out a small laugh, " I never thought I'd hear any woman say that, or man for that matter".  
  
Elizabeth, like the night before, gently placed a gently kiss on his lips, " and I shouldn't be one to hide it. Come on" she continued walking in the opposite direction, still holding his hand, " this is a short cut to the mansion". 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
" Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, the final chance he had. They stood on the porch on the mansion, just outside the main door.  
  
She solemnly sighed, " yes, we have to do it eventually. If we leave now, I may never find the courage to come this far again".  
  
He held her hand in his, " alright, just remember no matter what happens in there, you've still got me- and that usually scares people".  
  
Elizabeth smiled, " well it makes me feel a lot better, thank you" she took a deep breath before opening the door and guiding him inside.  
  
Jack had never been inside the Swann mansion, but now that he was, he was very intrigued. Had he been there under different circumstances, very different circumstances, the pockets on his only other pair of pants would be packed solid. " Wow" his voice echoed in the enormous hallway, " it's really nice".  
  
" It wasn't that nice when those puppet pirates were firing left and right".  
  
He was still looking around, " well, you've seen Barbossa's teeth, what can you expect?".  
  
She smirked in his direction, which caught the desired attention, " you're one to talk".  
  
He placed two fingers over his mouth, " I'm sorry, they wouldn't come off, the hair was painful enough".  
  
" Elizabeth" their heads darted towards the staircase to see her father standing there, a smug grin upon her face. " Commodore...Jack" he stopped his descending down the stairs. His optimism on the name made her want to choke, " Jack Sparrow, never thought I would see you in Port Royal- thinking you would have known that".  
  
Jack shrugged, " too much fun in the sun, mangled with my judgment" he eyed Elizabeth, " actually not all of it".  
  
She tightened the sprain on his hand, " Father, we have something we have to speak to you about, it's very important".  
  
The governor kept his gaze locked on Jack, " both of you? Alone, I'm amazed that my daughter would have such an odd..relationship, the seriousness of your kind of conversation could not be too great" he was almost laughing.  
  
" You'd be surprised" Jack muttered.  
  
Elizabeth dragged him into the living room, sitting next to him on one of the large, Victorian sofas, her father across from them. " Have you thought about the Commodore's proposal?".  
  
" Norrington? I didn't need time to think about it the first time he asked. But, it's different this time, I'm.." she took a deep breath. Aside from ' pregnant' ' married' was the most daring word. And she was reciting both in a matter of days. Jack gave her hand a much needed reassuring squeeze, " this time, I'm already married".  
  
He laughed, not once in twenty years did he ever laugh at her when she was trying to have a serious conversation. " Darling, as much as you miss Will, whether you had married him when aboard that...boat, you are not longer Elizabeth Turner".  
  
" You're right, I'm not Elizabeth Turner, I'm Elizabeth Sparrow".  
  
There was a moment when the three were statues, completely quiet. The governor snorted, " you two?" his eyes darted between his daughter and Jack, " married? If you were trying to startle me Elizabeth, try being more practical".  
  
Elizabeth took the paper from Jack and leaned forward to hand it to her father, " it's been a good twenty minutes, so I suspect the ink has dried".  
  
Governor Swann studied their marriage certificate, only moments before she snatched it back in fear that he would tear it. " You're mad!" he yelled at Jack, after a moment of pure shock.  
  
" Maybe so, but I had nothing but good and honorable intentions of marrying Elizabeth".  
  
" You married a pirate!" he scowled at her, " loving a blacksmith was horrid enough".  
  
Jack jumped to his feet, " you can insult me all you want, be sure I'm use to it. But do not even mention Will Turner's name with a nasty tone. He was a decent man, he gave his life to save Elizabeth's and for that you should be grateful. So I suggest you show some respect, and fast".  
  
Elizabeth tugged his arm, pulling him back on the sofa and feeling the tension and anger rushing through his veins, she would object, but did not disagree with what Jack had just said. " You told me that a marriage would save my child".  
  
" Not to a pirate!" the governor seemed overwhelmed with that one title.  
  
" You never specified to whom!" she argued in return, " I don't want to see my child being raised by such a crazed man like Norrington!".  
  
" Crazed man? A pirate is crazed man!"  
  
" In all fairness" Jack interrupted, " I have not yet insulted the unborn child, you have, while I have no relation. And I intend to be the best father I can, and Elizabeth will be an excellent mother".  
  
The governor stood, snarling at the man who was now, by law, his son-in-law, " best father you can? A man of your kind could not know of such a thing. Do you know what is to be done in raising a child?".  
  
" At first, no" he willingly confessed, " but unlike a few of my newest relatives, I'll know what not to do" he eagerly wanted to say that Governor Swann had no participation in raising his won daughter. Jack didn't have proof of that, but comparing personalities between his wife and the governor, it was most likely a fact.  
  
" Father, I wouldn't have married him if I did not know what I was doing! Or if I did not have certain feelings for him!".  
  
He briefly turned away from them, " I don't think you have the slightest idea what you are getting yourself into and until you do- I do not want you in this house".  
  
The order ripped her heart in half, " daddy" she gasped in shock.  
  
" Immediately" his voice boomed.  
  
" No" she whispered, almost letting a tear slide by, " you did not throw me out. You didn't throw me out!" she screamed, " I left!". Elizabeth stormed from the room, leaving the front door wide open.  
  
Jack only stayed indoors long enough to gather the certificate from the floor and dash after her, avoiding eye contact. He slammed the door behind him and chased Elizabeth to the end of the property and into the street. The second he touched her shoulder, she turned around right into his arms. There he stood in the middle of the street, with Elizabeth crying on his shoulder. 


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I know it's been awhile since I was able to update, and that a lot of people have been asking me about it. I've spent  
  
the last few days preparing school and hadn't had the chance to write the next chapter (I had chapters for my other  
  
story written ahead of time). I started school today but didn't have the chance to work on it in my free period (damn  
  
orientations!). But tomorrow I've got nothing to do and I promise to write it and have it posted by tomorrow evening.  
  
Or else.....  
  
Moe :) 


	10. Chapter Nine

The Infamous Capitan  
  
Authors Note- I am risking serious consequences with my parents to be up typing this. I am hitting the keys so lightly, my mom is asleep in the next room and she could strike at any moment. All this because I made a promise...one that I forgot until I reached into my backpack twenty minutes after I was suppose to be in bed. So, enjoy. Also, the baby is going to remain Will's baby. That damn banner, he just kept staring, can't say no to him. And Diane's right, part of Will has to live on, since I was nasty enough to kill him.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jack, had not being in this situation for a very long time, wasn't sure how to react. He held her tightly and gently stroked her back with his available hand, wondering if he should attempt to say something, or only let her continue with her tears. It was then that he thought to himself, the pain Elizabeth was suffering had to be his fault. Had he never proposed, or even had the thought about it, or even cut a single strand of his hair, she wouldn't be crying. But that wasn't the truth.  
  
He tightened his hold around her and thought about the day Will died. It was only later that Jack had realized he could have done something to change what had happened, if only..  
  
No. He couldn't think that, not even for the slightest. Perhaps she could sense what he was thinking, and he didn't want to add to the pain.  
  
Elizabeth slightly broke away from him, her deep eyes glistened in the sunlight along with the tear stains on her cheeks, " I-I can't believe he did that" she choked.  
  
Jack brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb, " maybe we should let him be for awhile, time is known to be the best healer". Did he just say that? Sober?  
  
She gently shook her head, " no, his mind is made, and that's his decision".  
  
" Of so, then he will regret it the rest of his life" there was a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Moving his arm around her, he revealed their certificate that he had been holding. Now he had it between two fingers on each hand, " just say the word, it'll be in a thousand pieces and we can act as thought none of this ever happened".  
  
Elizabeth tore it from his possession, " no! Jack, you're all I ever had and all I have left".  
  
He wasn't sure of his own expression at that particular moment, but it seemed to have had quiet the reaction from her, " I wasn't all you ever had" whether she had already known that or not, he wouldn't let her by without yet knowing., " two minutes after I met you I had a pistol to your head".  
  
" Yes, but two minutes before that you saved my life".  
  
He didn't want her to change her mind, but it was her mind to freely change, " you were in no position to make such a decision about a marriage".  
  
" Well I'm not regretting it!" she screamed, " unless, you are".  
  
Jack froze for a moment, trying to find his words, " no, I'm not".  
  
" Look at us!" Elizabeth cried, " we've been married for nearly an hour and we're already fighting like other couples. Jack, we're not like other couples. We weren't in love, we were hardly engaged, you proposed in spite of the situation I was in. And we're going to have a baby in six months, this is not something you find all the time".  
  
" Six months?" Jack exclaimed in shock, " it takes six months!".  
  
" Nine actually".  
  
" What's it doing in there all that time?" he pointed to her abdomen, " you should charge it rent".  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but was humored, " it's waiting until we're ready".  
  
" That's going to take a lot more than six months! It doesn't even take that long to, you know, make the baby".  
  
She giggled, " can we go to the ship before you find out some other horrifying fact".  
  
He slowly began walking along with her, " no, no I want to know the horrifying facts, all of them".  
  
" I'm afraid I don't know all of them myself, I'll have to learn with you. But I'm going to vomit sometimes, and I'm going to get...fatter".  
  
Jack took her hand in his, " then I'll vomit and get fatter too".  
  
Elizabeth fell hunched over herself, laughing uncontrollably. Unable to continue walking, Jack scooped her into his arms and went on. She was still giggling when arriving at the Black Pearl.  
  
As the newlyweds climbed aboard, they were greeted by a loud uproar of applause, odd to see men with stained skin and missing teeth to gesture such an occasion. Anamaria immediately hugged Elizabeth. " Mrs. Jack Sparrow, we thought there would never be one. Gibbs, you owe me two shillings!".  
  
" Thanks for the support" Jack sarcastically commented to the aging man.  
  
" And he's going to be a father! Make that three shillings!".  
  
" We should really give them their gift first" Gibbs said, " before I go broke".  
  
"Gift?" Elizabeth glanced at Jack with a weary eye, " what gift?" but he only shrugged, completely clueless.  
  
With the entire crew eye struck, both Gibbs and Anamaria slipped a hand into their own pocket, " a little something your forgot at the ceremony".  
  
" Besides me" Anamaria added.  
  
" Lets see' Jack counted off on his fingers, " vows, certificate, kiss, tempered Commodore bursting in...no, I think we got it all".  
  
With each fist unfolding into a palm, there laid a small gold band, resting in each hand. Elizabeth gasped, Jack's eyes suddenly grew. Each took one from either hand and faced each other. Jack delicately took her fingertips in his hold, sliding the cold metal onto her finger, this time being the proper finger, over the one he had given to her the night before. With clammy hands, she placed his over his tan line.  
  
" I guess this makes it really true" Elizabeth gently whispered.  
  
Jack grinned, revealing his gold teeth, " you're stuck with me now".  
  
Another Authors Note- Had to end it there, sorry, I heard footsteps. The next one should be by shortly. : ) 


	11. Chapter Ten

Authors Note- Whooo!! Thank you for the reviews! Luckily I didn't get caught the other night. I hit the pillow just as my mom opened the door. She said she saw the light under my door and I told her she was just tired. Anyways in this chapter, Jack and Elizabeth are living in Tortuga, the city where the guys went after Port Royal. Now I don't know if that's the right spelling, so if anyone knows the right one (I'm not even sure if that city really existed) let me know. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
They spent their wedding night on the Black Pearl, their wedding night. She had never once pictured her wedding night on a pirate ship, then again she never imagined marrying a pirate. He could be a cross dresser if he wanted, but Jack Sparrow would always be a pirate, even if it was just at heart. And he slept soundly, comfortably on the bed, having no idea she was awake, watching him from the windowsill. As grateful as she was of what he's done and what he's going to do, and what would have happened had he not stopped in Port Royal that day. But-  
  
She missed Will.  
  
Despite everything that was happening, her heart ached for the first man she loved and lost. It was his child growing in her womb, part of him was still alive, This child's eyes would lead to Will's memories. But something told her, that Jack didn't mind at all.  
  
Using the blue tinted moonlight as her guide across the wooden floor, Elizabeth slipped under the covers next to her husband. Her husband, she was going to have to get use to that. The movements did not disturb him, his back was to her. She watched his steady breathing for a moment before uncoiling her arm around his waist.  
  
" Please don't leave me Jack" she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her, " I love you too much".  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
~ 2 Months Later~  
  
Elizabeth glanced out the kitchen window at the Tortuga sunset, Jack would be home any moment. Rushing the best she could, she dipped the wooden spoon into the cauldron dangling over the fire pit. Perfect. The front door creaked open, and he appeared before her, dressed in a merchants uniform, a confused expression was plastered across his face.  
  
" What's this?" he was slowly beginning to smile after she placed the cauldron in the center of the set table.  
  
She stood properly, her rounded stomach extending outward as it had done for a little while. When it first began, she was afraid to be near her in fear he would ' break something'. " Happy birthday!" she expressed in a cheerful tone.  
  
Jack froze, dropping his bag, " birthday? What birthday? I don't think I've got one".  
  
" Everyone has one, and Gibbs told me yours was the eighteenth of September, which is today".  
  
He arched an eyebrow, " someone other than me knows, not too surprising. You made chili?" he saw her spooning the meal onto the plates.  
  
" It's your favorite".  
  
" Now that I remember. Just a moment, when's your birthday?".  
  
She looked over at him, " March, seventh, why?".  
  
He placed a gently kiss on her cheek, " I'll engrave it on my arm".  
  
Elizabeth giggle, sitting down across from him, " how did it go today?".  
  
" What? Oh, fine. What did the midwife say?".  
  
She shrugged, " nothing different" but couldn't help thinking he was hiding something, " so what is it you don't want to tell me?".  
  
Jack dropped his spoon and answered a minute later with, " nothing".  
  
" You answered too slowly, what is it?".  
  
" Really good chili?".  
  
" Jack!".  
  
He sighed, staring only at the tabletop, " the Capitan says- I have to sail to Europe, in two days".  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, " wouldn't that be good news? You get a bonus, don't you?".  
  
" Yes, but" he looked her deep in the eye, " the entire trip takes four months. And, I-um- don't know if I'd make it back on time".  
  
She felt her stomach cringe, placing a hand over it, " Jack, don't worry about that".  
  
" It's kind of hard no to".  
  
" There's still the chance that you would be here, and if not, you wouldn't be far behind. Besides, babies are unpredictable".  
  
But he didn't want her to win this time, " Liz, it's bad enough leaving you for days. But it's not months, not when you're about to have a baby. I wasn't to be there".  
  
" I won't be alone, it's alright, go".  
  
" I can't".  
  
" Jack, I already took you from the Pearl, I'm not going to keep you from the entire ocean".  
  
He ran a hand through his still short hair, " you didn't take me from anything Liz".  
  
She got up from her chair and knelt next to his, closing her hands around his face, " if it makes you feel any better, I'll cross my legs and wait until you get back. Either way, you are going to Europe".  
  
Jack wasn't going to win, he never had, and never planned on doing so, " alright, but I'm not leaving you alone, what if Gibbs stayed with you?".  
  
" That would make you feel better?" she moved her arms around his neck.  
  
He bit his lip in thought, " no, good point. How 'bout Anamaria?".  
  
Elizabeth giggled, " I know it'd help, but their God knows where".  
  
" Tortuga" her eyes widened in surprise, " I've actually known about the trip for a few weeks, and I knew you'd make me go like I was your son. So I sent word out for the Pearl to come here for a bit. Former Capitan has it's advantages you know".  
  
" You knew? And you didn't tell me?".  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, " I'm sorry, but you were going through that phase of crying over the oddest things, I didn't want to upset you anymore then I was already".  
  
Oddest things, if only that's what they really were, he wasn't the only one keeping secrets. The corners of her mouth tugged against her jaw, " to think there was another Jack Sparrow under the coal and rum".  
  
" No, there wasn't" he slowly moved his hands to her waist, " there never was until you said you'd marry me, and that's when he came out. Only because of you Lizzie".  
  
Another Authors Note- One of my places to end a chapter because I didn't know exactly what to do, but it's a chapter, right? Anyways, somewhere within the next two chapters, there should be a baby. I already have the name and gender, all I need is for Elizabeth to have the baby. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Infamous Capitan  
  
Authors Note- For this chapter, and some future ones, you're going to have to have some belief in the supernatural. Not the hardcore stuff, but you'll probably see what I'm talking about. I posted this chapter before Fanfiction's system would be down for that five hour period. That and I just got home from seeing the movie again and I really want to get this going. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Night after night since Jack had left, Elizabeth would wake, panting in a cold sweat. Nightmares haunted her sleep, nightmares of Jack dying while he was at sea. And while Anamaria would say they were only dreams, Elizabeth thought different. This wasn't the first time it had happened, strange as it was. Will Turner was only a mere friend when she began having dreams about him as well.  
  
He also died.  
  
Months before she was kidnapped, then it was like someone mixed a dream world with reality...and he was gone. The biggest fear was, what if her dreams were once again prediction another death. Jack's death.  
  
Even for a woman, Elizabeth hated always being right.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
It had been two months since Whisper had left port. Elizabeth was seven months into her pregnancy and wasn't very comfortable, but was very anxious. Thought she'd worry on end about Jack, whenever she saw the cradle in the spare bedroom that he had built (one of five before it was actually successful), she had a moment to believe that everything was going to be alright.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Each day, Elizabeth would go out for a silent walk as though it had become a strong habit. The fresh air and crowds of towns people was more than enough to distract her troubled mind. But had she known of what would await her upon returning home, she would have stayed out for longer. Much longer.  
  
Gibbs was sitting with Anamaria at the kitchen table when she emerged through the patio door, slightly stunned to see them, and their dull expressions.  
  
" Did I miss something?".  
  
Gibbs rose to his feet, " Elizabeth, perhaps you should sit down".  
  
Her muscles stiffened, " that's not good, that's never good".  
  
" Liz, keep in mind that nothing is for sure" Anamaria said.  
  
Panic began to rise in her voice, " what's not for sure" she had no idea what they meant, " what's going on? For goodness sake, someone tell me!".  
  
Gibbs ceased at urging her to sit down, " the Atlantis came into port today, a man named Patrick Ramous was aboard, said they crossed paths with the Whisper. And, there were only seventeen people aboard".  
  
Her breath was emerging I pants, " what's so bad about that?" but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.  
  
" There was eighteen when they left" Anamaria softly said, " and we believe, the one missing, is Jack".  
  
The room around her began to spin, twirling into a collage of blurs and colors. Her head became light, cool sweat began seeping from the pores on her face, her breathing completely gone. The last thing she could remember was seeing Anamaria's face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she had passed out.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Elizabeth was jolted awake. She looked around, all around here was complete, pure white. Like she was in an endless room, or a dream. A dream, that must have been it. That had to be it, for she could feel no pain.  
  
The ground below her was solid, she was able to stand, and did so just fine. Frightened, she remained entirely still, but jumped when hearing footsteps that were not her own in some sort of echo.  
  
Like magic, since there didn't seem to be a place to enter or exit, a voice spoke from behind her. That voice, the accent, she would know it anywhere. Slowly turning, her muscles ached, " Will" she gasped.  
  
Sure enough, it was him. Unbelievable as it truly was, he was only a mere foot away from her. He looked just as he would if they had never left Port Royal and he was still working in Browns shop. If only things could be that way..  
  
It was beyond obvious that this was only imaginative, but it felt so real at the same time. To think, just as her memory's picture was beginning to fade. " I-I can't believe its you".  
  
" I'd never leave you Elizabeth, you know that" he weakly smiled, " you or the baby".  
  
Her clammy hands automatically went to clenching her stomach, feeling her usually flat figure, " the baby" she cried, " what happened to the baby?".  
  
" The baby is fine" Will assured her, " and you'll be a wonderful mother".  
  
Tears were threatening in the back of her eyes, causing her voice to tremble slightly, " you'd be a better father, you really would Will".  
  
His dark eyes sparkled, as though almost crying himself, " so will Jack" he said quietly, " he promised, both of us, that'd he'd always be with you".  
  
" But he's..".  
  
" It's like immortal pirates" he interrupted, making her curious if that was a metaphor, a warning, or both, " you have to see the proof to believe it's really true".  
  
Elizabeth stepped towards him, reaching with her hand just to touch his face, but Will stepped out of her way, nearly causing her to scream, " why? Why can't I touch you?" she whimpered.  
  
" You don't have to touch me Elizabeth, all you have to do, is remember I love you. And no matter what, I will always, always love you".  
  
Tears leafed from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, " please don't leave me, please!".  
  
" I told you, I'm already there".  
  
Another Authors Note- I'm not to sure how labor and delivery went back then, and things like that. So please bare with me on the next chapter. Too lazy to research, but that would be an interesting thing to type into a search engine. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Authors Note- Sorry for the delay, but I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if the ghost thing was a bit off, but it was a dream so believing whether it was real or not is up to you guys. Also, I've seen babies being born, but it was in 2002, not 18 whatever, so it's the best I could do.  
  
Disclaimer- Just thought I should refresh everyone's memory, I own nothing  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
" Will" she muttered continuously in her half conscious state, " Will....Will".  
  
There was a cool compress against her forehead as she slowly came to, " there, there Elizabeth, relax" a voice, another voice. But it wasn't Will's, not even close. It was Olivia, the midwife.  
  
She was awake, which mean the dream had ended. But along with the severe pain in her stomach, Elizabeth could somehow feel his presence. " Where am I?" she was in a comfortable position, laying down, yet had no idea where she was.  
  
" Open your eyes dear, take a look".  
  
Her eyes cracked open, peering around. The pale walls of the midwife's clinic, that couldn't' be good, not now. She attempted into a sitting position, but was her body was too sure, " what happened?" she groaned, a frantic tone not being able to make it's way through.  
  
Olivia forced her to remain laying down, " you panicked honey, a woman who claims she knows you brought you in here".  
  
" Anamaria" she whispered, groggy, " Jack!". Suddenly, her body felt odd, like something was- missing. " My baby!" Elizabeth screamed, her stomach feeling empty, " where's my baby?".  
  
Olivia turned away from her bed, only to face her again, with a wool blanketed bundle in her arms, " right here dear". She bent so Elizabeth could see the young face. The little nose, the pudgy cheeks, the big, eyes- Will's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sank, gazing at those wandering eyes. " Your daughter".  
  
Daughter, she had a daughter. " Oh God" Elizabeth silently cried when able to find her voice, " she's gorgeous".  
  
" And healthy as can be, would you like to hold her?" Olivia adjusted the bundle, prepared to hand over the baby.  
  
But Elizabeth refused, " no" she positioned herself against the mattress, " no thank you".  
  
" You're just fine darling, and very lucky. Not a lot of women can give birth without pain, or unconscious for your matter. It was a bit tricky, but no worries, everyone's fine".  
  
That was a lie. Elizabeth turned on her side, away from her, " I just don't want to hold her".  
  
" Alright, you should probably get some more rest anyways, you're going to be sore for a little while longer".  
  
She heard the baby's coo as she was placed back into the cradle that was near the bed. Tears streamed from her eyes and onto the pillow. Now that the baby, her daughter, Will's daughter, was born, everything seemed to come crashing down. It had all happened, or was based around, this very child. And now, it was just as she had feared, being alone, with a baby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth slept on and off throughout the night and into the next afternoon, Olivia occasionally coming in but leaving unnoticed. There were no tears left to cry, her eyes had dried. Her stomach and chest felt heavy, and her mind completely useless.  
  
Not even for her daughter. Elizabeth had no feelings for that baby, and couldn't convince herself that it was her child. Will was gone, and now Jack was too. She was alone, and would be for the rest of her own life.  
  
It had been a full day, and she had not yet eaten and neither had her baby, at least not by her. Anamaria came in, sitting in front of Elizabeth's pale and cold face.  
  
" We don't know anything for sure" she said, " Jack is out there, he probably has commandeered a ship" but Elizabeth wouldn't budge, " she looks like both of them" she referred to the baby, " Will and Jack".  
  
" Thank you for bringing me here, but I feel as though I brought an innocent child into a horrid world. I don't think I can do this alone".  
  
" No one said you were doing to. Elizabeth, Gibbs and I aren't just going to leave you here" Anamaria smiled in her own hopes to raise the young mothers, " he's out there, that guy's survived so much.." but she stopped when realizing that her words were doing no good. " I-I'm sorry Elizabeth" and with those final words, she quickly fled from the room. It was at that point, that even Anamaria was beginning to believe that perhaps the infamous Capitan was in fact gone forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes closed once again, along with the setting sun. Her body was as stiff as stone and as cold as a brutal winters night. The baby was no longer in her room, or at least she wasn't when Elizabeth had fallen asleep. To be honest, in that state of mind, she didn't care.  
  
However, some time around midnight, hours after she had fallen asleep, voices became very clear to her senses. But they were too real, too close, to be another dream. Aching in her stomach were what told her that the voices were in fact, right next to her.  
  
" Careful now, support her head" Olivia's voice softly whispered.  
  
" It's not going to fall off is it?" a drowning accent.  
  
A soft laugh, " no, I wouldn't worry about that".  
  
A baby's coo, her baby, " hello there little buccaneer" that same voice.  
  
That voice.  
  
Immediately, like a fire from Barbossa's cannon (Clue- ` cough` foreshadowing `cough`) Elizabeth was sitting up, her tired eyes squinting in the tinted moonlight. A tall, lithe figure, short black locks, standing next to the window, with her daughter in a gentle, yet protective embrace.  
  
The name didn't leave her lips as clearly as hoped, yet received her answer as he sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her. A tiny cough was just enough to clear her throat for that one name and she threw her arms out before her.  
  
" Jack".  
  
Another Authors Note- Yeah right, like I was going to kill Jack Sparrow. Please note my coughing fit. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Infamous Capitan  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics to ' A Pirates Life of Me'. That one defiantly required a lot of imagination.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
She wasn't worried when he didn't hug her in return, his arms were a little preoccupied. Breathing in his aroma of sea air and another scent she couldn't recognize, her skin touching his tender skin and the soft clothing made her feel so safe.  
  
" Where were you?" she whispered, but then changed her mind, " no, don't answer that, it doesn't matter".  
  
" Alright" he pulled away from her and said on the side of the mattress with the baby, seeing how tiny she really was, " I am so sorry I wasn't here, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you".  
  
" At least you have a life at this point".  
  
From the tin moonlight, she could see he was looking down at the baby, " Olivia says you haven't been eating".  
  
" I wasn't hungry, but I-I'll eat something in the morning".  
  
He weakly grinned, " you haven't held her either".  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, laying down again, " you're too perfect with her".  
  
" ' Her' needs a name".  
  
She sighed, " what was your mothers name?".  
  
Jack laid down next to her, the baby on his chest, " Lucy".  
  
" Lucy Sparrow" she said quietly.  
  
" No" he objected, " Lucy Sparrow Turner".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet different being back in the house with a baby, their lives seemed to have more of an order than before. Except, Elizabeth still felt distant from Lucy. She thought being overwhelmed by Jack being alive would help, but it didn't, and it wasn't his fault. Will's dream seemed to be the only thing between her and her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me"  
  
Lucy watched Jack with her big brown eyes, and an expression that matched her fathers upon one of their first meetings.  
  
" I wouldn't be surprised if her first words will be ' really bad eggs'" Elizabeth said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
" It very well may be if she eats my cooking" he kissed Lucy's head, " do you want to hold her?".  
  
It was his approach to helping his wife, randomly and casually asking, that way it didn't seem like such a large step (the wet nurse wasn't going to last forever). But still, Elizabeth shook her head, " um, no, that's alright" but he was getting closer by the day. At least, he hoped he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy spent her nights in their room, her cradle at the foot of the bed. She was a very sound sleeper, occasionally making odd little sounds like she was talking to her self. But when she woke, she made sure everyone in town knew it.  
  
" I'll go" Elizabeth said before Jack had the chance to sit up, as he was so use to doing. But she sounded as thought she had been laying awake, waiting for a baby's cry.  
  
" You sure?" Jack muttered in a groggy tone. He watched in the dim light as she gathered the baby in her arms, gently rocking her and whispering, but the screams didn't stop. Jack got up and stood at the end of the bed, watching Elizabeth's desperate struggle, nearly crying herself. " It's okay" there was no fight for her to hand over Lucy.  
  
" She hates me" Elizabeth quietly cried.  
  
Perfect, Lucy ceased her crying as soon as she felt Jack's touch. " She doesn't hate you" he adjusted his hold on the baby, " she's just not use to yo yet".  
  
" I'm her mother!" she screamed, " you're the one who's to related to her!" Elizabeth stormed from the room, slamming the door, which sparked Lucy's screams again.  
  
As Jack quietly calmed her again by walking in small circles, he knew he should have been hurt by Elizabeth's angry words, but eh wasn't. She already lost Will, she couldn't loose her daughter. The feeling of that thought scared her, more than ever.  
  
After Lucy fell back into a slumber, Jack placed her back in the cradle and went after Elizabeth. He found her in the hallway, just outside the door, her arms tightly around herself as she shivered.  
  
" I'm sorry".  
  
" No, I'm the one who should be apologizing".  
  
" For what?" she began pacing back and forth, " for Will dying? For Lucy hating me? For you having to sacrifice the Black.....".  
  
Before she could continue, he grasped her wrists and instantly pressed his lips to hers, causing her to gasp in shock. Immediately, he broke away, " I'm not sorry for that".  
  
Authors Note- You want a rowdy scene, you write it! Hehe, just joking. Been awhile since an update, so at least it's a chapter. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Authors Note- Sorry for the delay, bunch of stuff got in the way, however I am not to abandon this story. After 2 years, I'm changing my name...lets see how that one works out.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
" Commandeer, come on sweetie" Jack knelt in front of the sofa, grinning at the nine-month-old in front of him, " comm.- an-deer". Lucy gave him the most mature look he had seen since her father gave him an identical one upon their first meeting, " it's not that difficult, just try it".  
  
" Commandeer" a tiny voice squeaked.  
  
Stunned, Jack fell backwards on the floor, " you did not just say that".  
  
Elizabeth appeared from behind the sofa, " nope, she didn't" and began giggling.  
  
Jack clutched his chest, " I'm too old for scaring games".  
  
Still laughing, Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, " you're not old" she pulled the baby into her lap, " and ' scary' will be in four years when she gets her hands on a sword".  
  
" The talent with that kind of thing is in her blood" his finger tickled her chin and she immediately clutched it, knowing away on it as she had been doing for sometime, " did Will play with them as a boy?".  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, " oh God, even before Browns Shop, First time he had a sword, cut my hair clean off".  
  
Jack laughed, then covered his mouth, " that doesn't seem like something he would do".  
  
She combed Lucy's hair over her baby head, " he wasn't different, there was just another side to him".  
  
" And you were the only one able to see it".  
  
A small smile on her lips disappeared as fast as it had appeared, " when I was pregnant, I kept thinking that maybe he was alive. If there's one thing I remember about him, is that he said everything was a possibility- just thought it would apply to him".  
  
" It does, he was slated to die the day you found him, and when Barbossa tried to kill him- but that was totally different".  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped wider, " what did you just say?".  
  
Jack arched a brow, " he had a knife to Will's throat, maybe you missed that".  
  
" Not that, when he was a boy" she paused, " he never told you that, how did you know that?".  
  
His eyes wandered around the room until they landed on Lucy, " she looks hungry".  
  
But Elizabeth tugged the baby out of his reach, " don't use her this time, how did you know about that?" her tone had grown much more serious which was never a good sign.  
  
He sighed, " I was Capitan of the Black Pearl the day you saw it" her jaw dropped, " we destroyed the ship that will was on, but spared him not caring if he were to die minutes later. Will's dad saw him but had no idea that was his son".  
  
" Oh God" she gasped, " so, you think if I hadn't found him, he's still be alive?".  
  
Jack paused before answering, but was so sure when he did, " no, if you hadn't found him, he would have died then. And he would never met you and there'd be no Lucy".  
  
" I really wish he could see her, even if it was only for a moment".  
  
He tickled the bottom of Lucy's feet, causing her to gurgle and squirm, " he has, no way he'd miss out on that, never".  
  
Elizabeth adjusted the baby in her lap, " w-what if he's still alive?" she dared to even ask, " I mean, what if someone else found him? And he has- amnesia or something".  
  
He spoke very softly, " Liz, I hate to spark bad memories, but, you saw him die, we both did".  
  
Tears threatened her eyes and he saw it, " but, do you think there's a chance that- maybe it's true?".  
  
He grinned, revealing the gold caps he still couldn't get off, " of course it is, he's right, everything is possible".  
  
A tear escaped her eye as she tried to hide it rolling down her cheek, " can you take her please?".  
  
Jack lifted Lucy from Elizabeth's lap and she took off from the room and up the staircase. He couldn't help but almost cry himself, watching her. With Lucy in arm, he got up to go after her, but was interrupted, by a knock on the front door. 


	16. The Poll

Next Chapter Poll  
  
Who should be at the door? 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note- Thank you for voting. It's kind of obvious Will won, but he won't be at the door. However, that does not mean he's out of the story for good. Also, I don't know if anyone else saw, on www.imdb.com, there is confirmation that in 2005, there will be a sequel. Last I checked, only Johnny, Orlando, and Keira had signed on to do it.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Groaning, Jack side tracked from the staircase to the front door. Luckily he had been holding on to Lucy tight enough when he opened it.  
  
" Governor Swann" the words barely came out clearly enough to make any sense.  
  
He was grinning, the same awful grin that seemed to be forever plastered on as it was about a year ago when they last saw each other. " Hello Mister Sparrow, might I come in?".  
  
Nothing would have given him greater pleasure than to slam the door and let it be. But, he didn't want to set a bad example for Lucy, at least, that was his excuse. " Sure" he led him indoors and closed the door behind him.  
  
The older mans eyes traveled around the home (with the fake sense of being impressed) yet they beamed upon seeing the child in Jack's arms, " is that my grandchild?".  
  
" Granddaughter" he corrected, " and yes it is".  
  
Weatherby attempted to stroke his cheek, but she inched away against Jack, " what is her name?".  
  
" Lucy" Jack responded, rather coldly too, but he wasn't sure how to even pretend to be nice. Lucy felt the harshness in Jack's response, and was staring at him oddly.  
  
That grin grew wider, " she looks like Elizabeth don't you think?".  
  
" Actually, she looks just like Will".  
  
Both men turned to see Elizabeth standing halfway down the staircase with the firmest glare either had ever seen. Lucy cooed.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, hardly blinking.  
  
And yet, his expression did not the change the slightest, " I wanted to visit you, both of you" but Jack knew he was not talking about him.  
  
" Really? Because I believe it was you who did claim that you no longer wanted anything to do with me".  
  
" Elizabeth, darling, I was angry. I thought you had lost your mind and had no sense" he took a brief pause, " and that you were going to ruin your life".  
  
Elizabeth descended down the remaining steps where she took Lucy from Jack, " well, I haven't ruined anything yet".  
  
" Another reason why I've come today, to help you. There is a couple who have sent word from the neighboring island, and they're looking to adopt a child into their care".  
  
A protective hand of Elizabeth's went around Lucy's body, " and why are you telling me this?".  
  
Unfortunately, Jack already knew where this was going, perhaps she did as well. " They want to adopt-Lucy" he said the name with uncertainty.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, just one laugh was all she could do, and Jack was standing by for any reaction she ma have, " Lucy doesn't need anyone, she has Jack".  
  
The fact that she only said Jack's name was startling, " Elizabeth, he may be your husband, but he's not Lucy's father".  
  
" But she is Lucy's mother" Jack finally said something, and in her defense none the less, " whether or not I'm here, that's not going to change".  
  
The man placed his hands behind his back, " one of Norrington's men has lived down the street since Lucy's birth. He has continuously reported that you're not stable enough to care for a child. Perhaps, William's death is to blame".  
  
" You're been spying on me?" at this point Jack did take Lucy from Elizabeth, " you're too weak to do it alone, and then you try to ride in and save the day, but instead you're still as insulting as you always were".  
  
" Darling, if you cared for the well being of your daughter, you'd do this".  
  
" And if you cared for the well being of your daughter, you'd get out of this house right now".  
  
Lucy must have felt the tension of her mothers voice, she clawed at Jack's shirt. Weatherby turned swiftly on heel and opened the door, looking back one last time as he was in the doorway, " do not think I will rid of you forever Elizabeth".  
  
" Too late" and with that, she slammed the door in her own fathers face.  
  
After a moment of silence, Elizabeth glanced at the two who had the look of sorrow staring back at her. She smiled through her collecting tears, " he won't take her, will he?".  
  
Jack shook his head, " no, of course not. We'll move, we'll change our names even, but he'll never lay a finger on her".  
  
Elizabeth chuckled, " we can't move, you love this house".  
  
" True" he said, " but I love you more". 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Since the governors departure days earlier, Elizabeth had Lucy sleep along side her and Jack in their bed.  
  
" She's safe anywhere in this house" Jack had told her, " there's nothing to worry about".  
  
" I've just got this feeling" she said, " I'd feel better if she were here" and he didn't object.  
  
But he did lay awake at night, mostly in constant fear that he would turn over in his sleep and smother the poor child. Though Lucy would peacefully sleep on either of their stomachs, but always facing him, like she wanted him to know everything was alright.  
  
The one night he fell asleep, after nearly a week of insomnia, was going to be his worst regret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack awoke to an empty bed, but it was too silent to be a typical morning. The sun was past the horizon, he was to be at the docks soon, but something was not right. Lucy was neither in their bed or her cradle, and he found Elizabeth laying at the top of the hallway staircase, sound asleep.  
  
" Lizzie" he knelt at her side and began shaking her, " Liz, wake up".  
  
She bolted upwards, eyes half open, " what's going on?" she seemed to have suddenly had the same instinct he did, " how'd I get out here?" she began looking around.  
  
Jack's breathing was becoming shorter, as though he knew exactly where this was going, " I'm not sure, where's Lucy?".  
  
Elizabeth rubbed her palm into her eye, " in bed with you".  
  
" No she's not" those three words hardly came out in a whisper.  
  
The two sprung to foot and scrambled down the staircase. Jack tore into the living room and Elizabeth was about to head into the kitchen, but something on the front door distracted her attention. While slowly stepping closer, she noticed something was nailed into the back of the wood, a piece of paper- a note.  
  
' Father Knows Best' was roughly scribbled on the parchment sheet.  
  
" Jack!" she screamed.  
  
And he was at her side in the beat of a heart, " oh god" he gasped. He then examined the door, which was not in its frame, as they had left it the night before.  
  
A loud, earth shattering scream erupted from Elizabeth's throat. She nearly lost her balance, but he managed to catch her in weak arms. " I'm going to kill him, I'm going to rip his lungs out!" Elizabeth objected to his attempts in calming her, " he took our daughter! He took Lucy!" she screamed.  
  
Jack eyes the note, " but he was stupid enough to tell us where he was going" he said under his breath then reached for the doorknob.  
  
" Wait! We have to go to the authorities!" Elizabeth cried, trying to hide her fallen tears.  
  
But he stared deeply into her eyes, " it's a waste of time. He's a governor, you're hardly twenty, and I'm not even Lucy's father, it's a loosing battle Liz".  
  
She choked back her emotions, " what are we going to do?" for once, she herself did not know the answers.  
  
Jack gently took her hand in his, " the only thing I can think of right now".  
  
Automatically, she knew what he was thinking and ran out into the street with him. They bulldozed through crowds of townspeople and merchants, occasionally muttering a ' sorry'. All was a blur until they arrived at the docks, and they were lucky enough to recognize Anamarias bandana from the edge of the dock.  
  
" We need to cover a fifty mile perimeter around the island, but we may have to go more" Jack was quick with his orders as the two bolted up the plank.  
  
Several of the crew members were giving him odd glares, one even called out ' nice hair Sparrow'.  
  
Anamaria stepped down from the bow, " what'd you think you're doing?".  
  
Gibbs grinned, " we've got to get ninety crates of apples down the bay by the afternoon".  
  
" Lucy's been kidnapped" Elizabeth said in half a breath.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, " I'm not asking, I'm pleading".  
  
Gibbs and Anamaria glanced between one another, " well of.." he began.  
  
But Anamaria was quick to interrupt, " no, I'm the Capitan" there was a silent pause when the two felt their hearts stop, " lets go get the kid". 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Jack leaned against the railing in the bow of the ship, gazing at the millions of jewels that decorated the night sky above. A light breeze was occasionally rippling across the water and onto the deck, which somehow made him gaze down into the smooth, black water.  
  
" You should be asleep".  
  
He merely glanced over his shoulder, seeing Anamaria paces behind him, a blanket draped over her arm. " Is Elizabeth asleep?" he received a nod in response. Anamaria stood at his side, mimicking his position. " I can't believe that monster took Lucy".  
  
" We're going to find her, no Navy soldier could stand against you and Elizabeth, that baby could probably defend against them alone:.  
  
The smile across Jack's mouth disappeared as fast as it had appeared, " it's odd you know, she feels like my own daughter".  
  
Anamaria rested her arm around the small of his back, " she'll be raised that way, get use to it. You are her father, she'll always see you that way"  
  
" No" he turned around, leaning his back against the railing, " when she's old enough, I'm going to tell her the truth, tell her about Will, everything".  
  
She shrugged, " doesn't matter, she'll always love you, because you're the one that's always going to be there. And, you're willing to go so far to get her back to safety".  
  
Jack slightly chuckled, " hey, I'd do the same thing for you any day". Anamaria snorted, " I would. Remember when you were a teenager, the boom knocked you overboard during that storm and I went in after you".  
  
" Jack, that was you".  
  
He briefly paused, then blinked several times, " right, well, I'd still save you any time of any day".  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist, " thanks Capitan Sparrow".  
  
" Commodore Sparrow" he corrected.  
  
" Nah" she pulled him a step closer, " things were too organized and boring when I did it, it's not the same" she laid her available hand along the railing, " she's all yours, right where she belongs".  
  
A wide grin unintentionally made its way across his cheeks, " thank you Ana, you have no idea how much this means".  
  
" Don't, after all, you're the infamous Capitan".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth woke at the first brink of sunlight, immediately scrambling from the cabin and out onto the deck. It was quiet, and no one was in sight, though it was hard to see through the early morning fog.  
  
" Jack?" she called, but there was no answer, only the quiet rocking of the ship, which was no longer moving, they must have arrived, which made her fingers tremble, " Jack!".  
  
Gibbs emerged from the stern like a ghostly figure, " Miss Swann?".  
  
" It's Mrs. Sparrow" she kindle corrected, " where is Jack?".  
  
" Went ashore with Anamaria to look for Lucy".  
  
Elizabeth's eyes bulged, " look for Lucy? I was suppose to go! Why did you let them leave?".  
  
Gibbs gently seized her wrists to prevent her from diving overboard, " he didn't want your father to see you, he's in disguise himself, now no one will recognize Anamaria" she tried to snap away but he held her tighter, " they know what they're doing, they've done this kind of thing together for years, you have to trust them".  
  
" But that's my daughter!".  
  
" Jack said the same thing before he left".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anamaria and Jack stepped onto the grounds of Saint Thomas from the rowboat they had arrived in. He wore a simple black suit with a hat that covered his hair and casted a shadow over his eyes. She wore a long dress with a corset, which she had objected all morning, was completely unnecessary.  
  
" Where do we start?" she asked.  
  
His eyes wandered across the small village before them, where dozens of people were already wandering about. It'd be hard enough to find Weatherby, let alone a baby.  
  
" I- don't know" he felt his stomach tie into a not as thoughts began to flood through his mind. What if it was too later, or they were in the wrong place, and Lucy was gone, for good. " No" he interrupted his thoughts, " no, she's here, somewhere".  
  
Anamaria adjusted the top of her dress, " didn't the man say a family was adopting her?" Jack nodded, " did he say who they were?".  
  
" No".  
  
" Then we can check the orphanage".  
  
" It doesn't seem like a very public affair".  
  
She sighed, " it's a small town, we're just going to have to look, and fast".  
  
Jack nodded in pure agreement, " right, you take west, I'll take the east, meet right back here in two hour flat". 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

The Infamous Capitan  
  
Authors Note- In response to Acacia Jules's review, where the hell have you been? I have stated time and time again that this story is alternate universe. I know what happened in the movie (I saw it eight times) and I know that Will doesn't die. But hey, he's dead here. So technically, I don't care what happened in the movie, or what order for that matter. So, for your ' impossible' and ' major problem' remarks, no one else (lately) seems to have a problem with the story, you're alone on this one, just stop reading if you don't care.  
  
Another Authors Note- There is only about three chapters left in this story, notice how I said 'about'.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jack strolled along the village street, scraping his feet against the dirt road. He was insane, well he already knew that, but the chances of him alone finding Lucy was not possible, at least to him. He was so desperate to find her, he'd do anything, anything. While walking, several people were glaring at him. They knew he didn't belong there, but he wondered how Anamaria was doing.  
  
" Jack! Jack!" speak of the devil, the screaming voice belonged to her. He whipped around to see Anamara bulldozing through the crowds without a care, though struggled with her dress, " bloody pain" she muttered, " Jack! I think I found her!" she gasped out of breath.  
  
The words flew out of his mouth, " where? Where is she?!".  
  
" She was with some woman, servant by the looks of it, they were in a carriage heading north".  
  
He snatched her wrist and dashed down a nearby ally, cutting through the narrow street. Years of a compass that didn't point in one direction, he knew it by heart. Nothing left, nothing right, then they kept going. His heart pounded in her chest, his breath but short, and somewhere in his mind, he knew they were getting closer.  
  
" There!" Anamaria hissed, " that's the one!".  
  
Down the third narrow street, to the right was a bouncing carriage, wobbling, and barely fitting between buildings. Jack could not see exactly who was riding in it, but knew better then to doubt Anamaria's word. Stepping out of the ally, the two walked hand in hand in the same direction, casual, pretending to be a couple without suspicion. The carriage picked up speed, as did they. The narrow strip went on for another half mile, then broke out into an open field, not occupied by anyone or anything else. However, Jack and Anamaria stopped by the end, their eyes locked on that carriage.  
  
" Come on" but Anamaria grabbed his wrist.  
  
" They can't see us, but look" she pointed to a large house across the first and atop a small hill, " that must be the governors mansion, it's the biggest one I've seen yet".  
  
Jack groaned, " so it's one governor to another. Well that's just lovely" and he made another attempt to dash away.  
  
But she grabbed the other wrist, " you can't just go up there and ask for her back".  
  
" I'm not going to ask for her. They didn't, why should I?".  
  
Anamaria whipped off his hat and whacked him in the side of the head with it, " whatever you've got planned, it's not going to work. I know that by now. We're going to get Lucy the same way they took her" Jack's opposing expression turned soft, " partners?" she held out her hand.  
  
" As always" and he shook it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had set and dusk was growing across the sky. Jack and Anamaria had been waiting in the ally the entire time, no one had left or went to the mansion, it was almost like a ghost house. Together, they ran from their hiding place and across the field. He heard her muttering curse words at the dress along the way. In the daylight, Jack had seen how the mansion differed very little from the Swann mansion back in Port Royal, and he had no idea where to begin.  
  
" You take the front door, I'll go find the back one" she ordered. It was hardly light enough to see, thought there was not a single candle flame to be seen inside.  
  
" The things I'd do without you Ana".  
  
" Nothing compared to the things you do with me".  
  
He quietly stepped up on the porch step when she left, the boards creaked beneath his feet. His hand clutched the iron handle and gently pushed the door out of its frame.  
  
' Talk about secure people' he thought.  
  
Jack closed the door after stepping inside. It was almost dead quiet, but he heard light singing above him. Straight ahead, he found the staircase, going up one step at a time, thinking that the beating of his heart was going to capture the attention of everyone in the house.  
  
When on the landing, he followed the noise to a room not far from the railing. Standing in the doorway, he saw the dark outline of a woman sitting in a rocker, a small bundle in her arms. He stood there, being as quiet as she could. But she gasped with a sharp wince-  
  
" Please don't hurt me! Please!" she screamed, causing him to jump backwards.  
  
Immediately, he knew that his time took a huge fallback. " I won't, just give me the baby" he heard her panting, " please, I promise I wont hurt you" he was ready to beg more than she was.  
  
He wasn't sure if she was going to obey. But before the chance to find out came around, Jack heard the click of a gun hammer.  
  
" Don't move a muscle Sparrow". 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Authors Note- I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, and other holidays I can't spell. I'm going to try to get the last chapter of this story in before the New Year.  
  
Bonus Question- Where's this from?- " Are you calling me out?".  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Jack froze, feeling the pistol's barrel between his shoulder blades. He wasn't armed, not even prepared as he usually was, he just wasn't in that state of mind. Really all he could do was pray that Anamaria wasn't too far away.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt the girl" he choked, referring to the one who was currently holding Lucy.  
  
There was a low chuckle, " I know your motives Sparrow, you've gotten dumb luck in the past, but you're fresh out this time".  
  
Norrington, he'd know that cruel tone anywhere. That, and he was the only man who wasted time reminding Jack for the lack of intelligence he has had in the past, or at least the one that was still alive.  
  
But he actually felt a grin tugging at his cheeks, " killing me won't make her your daughter..or your wife".  
  
" Nor yours".  
  
" Well at least I don't waste time in fantasies, that's just too pathetic" he really was walking a fine line at the moment.  
  
Footsteps from the corridor grew louder- then stopped. " Madam would care to see the child". But to him, it didn't sound right, the voice was too familiar- too rough for a girl. Anamaria, playing a trick, and Norrington, not noticing.  
  
" Very well" Norrington said, indicating that he had some employment at that mansion, " come along Sparrow" he grabbed Jack's shirt collar.  
  
" I have a first name you know" he muttered as he was dragged towards the exit. As he was pulled through the doorway, another force attempted to whip him back, " will you make up your mind?!".  
  
Anamaria yanked him back into the nursery, where the woman reacted once again. " Thought you'd be smarter than that one James" she said.  
  
Everyone there was only a dark outline, no features or other details could be seen. " Honestly Commodore, what do you have to gain from any of this?".  
  
" Your misery is enough for me" he had no idea Jack was blocking Anamaria's actions, " and if we're lucky, your death as well".  
  
The woman who had been holding Lucy leaped upwards and sprang through them and out of the room unharmed and hardly noticed. Norrington must have assumed Lucy went with her, however, the other two knew she was in Anamaria's arms.  
  
" Funny" Jack snarled, " I've been doing that to you for years, all without intention too".  
  
There was a laugh, " if true Sparrow, I won't be doing the dying around here".  
  
Jack glanced merely over his shoulder to see Anamaria holding Lucy. At least he knew she could get away, if worse came to worse.  
  
" So this marks the end of the infamous Capitan" the gun could be seen raising in the air.  
  
" NO!" a scream, an ear piercing, blood thrasing scream erupted, shuddering Jack's nerves.  
  
There were random noises, then a gun shot, another one. And yet, he felt no pain, no bullet had hit him. Two thuds, and Norrington's figure had fallen to the floor. But there was someone else.  
  
" You alright?" he asked in a pant over his shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, fine" Anamaria's voice quivered.  
  
" Hurry, get out of here, run back to the ship".  
  
With Luck in arm, she leapt across the room, and he heard her footsteps down the staircase. Jack knelt onto the wooden floor, his fingers on Norrington's neck. A weak pulse, not like it mattered.  
  
There was a woman's groan.  
  
He crawled over to the other body, and that's when he knew it was her- " Elizabeth" he gasped.  
  
" I-I'm so sorry" she winced.  
  
One arm rested under her neck, the other on her abdomen. He felt a warm liquid secreting in a small river- her blood.  
  
" It's alright, it's alright" he peeled off his coat, firmly wrapping it over her wound, " don't speak".  
  
Gently hushing her, Jack lifted Elizabeth from the floor and quickly exited the mansion. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Final Chapter

Authors Note- This is the last chapter, but I do have a sequel in mind. For anyone who may have not noticed, the story was meant to be based around Jack and someone else who was not Elizabeth (that really narrows down who it could be). But I do have a sequel in mind that I may write. In the mean time, for the last chapter, I tried a new kind of way of writing a death scene.  
  
Chapter Twenty- Final Chapter  
  
Jack ran, faster and harder then he ever had before. If he could only get her to the Pearl, everything would be alright. That's what kept playing over and over in his head as he ran. Through the maze of the town, he wasn't sure where he was, it was o much harder at night. At one point, he tripped, falling to the dirt, Elizabeth landing first. They were both covered in her blood-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" She was shot?" Gibbs among with the other crew members prowled with wide eyes and dropped jaws.  
  
Anamaria nodded, " Norrington was aiming for Jack but missed and it got her. He only told me to run, I don't know what else happened".  
  
Cotton, who emerged from the crowd, who seemed to be more stunned then anyone else, gazed at the baby he was holding in his arms.  
  
" Ana" another man stepped forward, handing her a folded piece or parchment.  
  
She slowly opened it, her eyes rapidly reading while everyone else's were focused on her, " oh my.." she gasped.  
  
Gibbs shrugged in anticipation, " what is it?".  
  
Anamaria bit at a fingernail, " I think- Elizabeth knew she was going to be killed".  
  
The side of the ship creaked, causing them all to jump. One of the row boats was being heisted along the ledge, and it could only be one person. Everyone stood perfectly still until Jack had climbed on board..but then he pulled someone along after him. In his arms he carried Elizabeth's body, gently wrapped in some sort of cloth. Without a word, from anyone, Jack walked past them and into the cabin.  
  
" She died" Gibbs whispered.  
  
Anamaria's hand slowly lowered away from her mouth, " just when you think you've seen there is about a person".  
  
" Go see him" Gibbs said.  
  
Her eyes darted towards him, " me? I don't think so, I-I mean, maybe he wants to be alone".  
  
He shook his head, " no, if anything he shouldn't be alone, and you.of all people".  
  
She softly nodded, feeling all eyes upon her as she made her way to the cabin where Jack had just entered. She stepped inside so quietly, that he didn't notice her. Elizabeth was laying on the bed, still wrapped, except from her neck to the top of her head. From there, it looked like she was only sleeping, very pale, but very peaceful. Jack was leaning against the old desk, which was further away from Elizabeth was, and in his position, he wasn't able to see her. He was drenched in blood, covered in dirt, and his hair was in some odd wild style. But worse of all was the expression on his face. The expression of anger, depression, and guilt.  
  
Anamaria quickly closed the distance between them and knelt next to him. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, " you don't know how sorry I am".  
  
He waited a moment before taking a deep breath, " you're not the type to be sorry for anyone".  
  
" And you're not the type to get married, but we all defiantly proved ourselves wrong" she rested her chin on his shoulder to see the direct view for the side of his head, " you really loved her".  
  
" It should have been me".  
  
She leaned back, " no! She wasn't going to allow it. Jack, she wanted you to be alright, you and Lucy, that's all that matters".  
  
" They were all that mattered to me, Lizzie and Lucy, I was the one that was suppose to take care of them".  
  
Anamaria continued to gaze unswervingly at him, " and you did. Do you really think Elizabeth would have been able to go through what she went through if you weren't there to help her.or just to be with her. That must have been the most important thing to her".  
  
He shook his head, " no, Will was the most important thing to her, not even I can deny that".  
  
" If you choose to believe in that kind of thing, then she's with him now. And you still have Lucy, after all, she's still your daughter".  
  
" If that's even how it was in the first place".  
  
The piece of parchment was still in her hand, and without a second thought, she handed it over to him, " see for yourself". And she left him alone.  
  
As he began to read the letter Elizabeth had left for him, it almost sounded as though her voice was playing in his head to follow the words before him.  
  
i Dear Jack /i  
  
i If you're reading this, it's means that Norringtons plan was successful, and one of us is dead. Thank the Lord that it was me rather than you, I know that mans mind too well to know that you were not suppose to die tonight. Whether it was a bullet or a stab wound, it was meant for me, and only me. Please don't be sad, don't mourn my death, it was for Lucy, and that is not something to be sorry for. But since I cannot be there, she needs you now. Though she should know her own mother, even at a young age, she has adapted better to you. I don't mean to leave you with so much, but I know how much you care for Lucy, as thought she was your own daughter. That's the thing Jack, she is your daughter. You're the one she loves, you love her, and I know for an honest fact that she is better off with you then she could be with anyone else. Don't let anyone else have her Jack, she is yours and only yours. Take care of her, I know you will. Even if I were alive, I would not be able to thank you for all that you had done, it meant the world to me, and still does. I love my daughter, and I love you. /i  
  
i Your Lizzie /i 


End file.
